Agent California (LOTM)
"Justice, Revenge, its just peanut butter and chocolate. Both have goods points and bad points." - ''Agent Califonia on the subject of justice and revenge. '''Agent California' is a LOTM Roleplay character who is role played by 22kingdomheartsfan Greatest Strength: His skills as a Freelancer and how much he cares for his friends. Greatest Weakness: He always blames himself when people he works with on missions die. Appearance Agent California's armor in his Halo 5 appearence, which is dubbed the M19 Power Armor, consists of the Athlon helmet, Dynasty visor, and Recruit Marked armor. In his Halo 4 appearence consists of an AIR ASSUALT helmet, ODST Torso, Legs, and Forearms, Blue visor, and Warrior Shoulders. His armor in his Halo 3 appearence is all MkVI, like most of the characters from the Red vs. Blue universe. His armor color is regulation blue with yellow trim. History As a kid California's family moved around a lot. Sometime going from one state to another but mostly going from house to house. When they finally found a place to stay California went to Canterlot High School and stayed till he graduated. As he went to school he began to see that the world was not all sunshine and fariy tales. That in fact it can be a very horrible place and that evil is everywhere. He always hated evil. And he wanted to stop those evils. When he become an adult he decided to join the miiltary so that he may take the fight to the evils of the Multi-Universe. As he fights he at one point in time gets a letter of recommendation to Project Freelancer. He accepts the offer. The training he gets from Project Freelancers has made him so much better. Better then he ever hoped. But during a mission he went on with his fellow agents Michigan, Washington, CT, and Carolina, something happened and he was believed to be KIA. To this day no one knows what had happened on that mission. He was then found alive by Edward Buck and ODSTs and was reassigned to Infinity shortly after CT's first death at the hands of Agent Texas. He has been asked what happened on the mission he was on but he says that he has no memory of it. He hopes to one day find out what happened. Later he goes to a world called Equestria. He was really werided out by the talking ponies at first but over time became fine with it. Later during Fire Rebellion Chronicles he reunites with his fellow agent Michigan who he found is head of the guard to one of that world's rulers. He later reunites with Washington and Carolina, and was there when Wash was named Shining Armor's successor for Celestia's Guards. Personality He is an easy to get along with type. He greatly cares about everyone he calls his friends even if there might be some who annoy him. He likes to relax but when he is needed to go on a mission he is fully prepared. One his favorite things to do is learn about aliens. He really hates losing people he works on missions. He does everything he can to bring his allies back alive. But if he does lose someone he always blames himself even when its not his fault. Fire Rebellion Storyline LOTM: Fire Rebellion Chronicles Agent California first appears in Fire Rebllion Chronicles where he reunites with Agent Michigan. Fire Rebellion: Halloween Special "So we got an evil Hedgehog that thinks its a god, a teleporting faceless wonder stalking us in the night, some animal animatroics possesed by the spirits of children that want to stuff us into suits and a zombie army. Well isn't that freaking wonderful!?" - Agent California after seeing and learning about all the monsters he and the others have to face. Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Fire Rebellion: Season 6 Fire Rebellion: Season 7 The B Team Storyline Future Warfare Relationships Agent Michigan Michigan is a fellow teammate on both Project Freelancer and on the Blue Team. California greatly respect Michigan as a friend. Agent Washington Agent Carolina Agent Nevada Blood Gulch Blue Team After the destrution of Project Freelancer California joined up with The Blue Team. He thinks of each member of the Blue Team as his friend. Some members can annoy him however. But his favorite member of the team is Caboose. Even though Caboose is his favorite member of the Blue Team he is a bit scared of Caboose for two reasons. He knows what happens when Caboose gets angry. And because of Caboose's pet Freckles. Rainbow Dash California first met Rainbow Dash back when he was still weirded out by talking ponies but he still decided to talk to her. She and her talked and even worked together a time or two. Very imprised with her California was no so werided out by the ponies and was glad to think of them as his friends. He and Rainbow Dash are on very good terms. Edward Buck During a mission that went horribly wrong when he was with Project Freelancer California was thought to be dead. But he was found alive by Edward Buck and the ODST's. California may not have any memory of what happened on the mission but he is very greatful to Buck thinking that he may have saved his life. Whenever he works with Buck or his ODST's California works even harder then he normally does to make sure they stay alive. Professor Layton A respected ally and friend to California. California met Layton when Layton was sent by the Order of the Just to investigate something important. California was sent to protect him and make sure nothing happened. He watched as Layton began solving difficult puzzles. But they were at one point attack and California fought them off. He was caught off guard by ones attack but he was saved by the Professor who being the gentleman he is refused to let a friend of his come to harm. California was very impressed with not only his puzzle solving but how well he could fight. California is glad to work along side Layton whenever he is able. Ryuko Matoi Trixie New Republic James "Mustang" McCracken Richard Sampson Allies: Agent Michigan, Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose, Blue Team, Rainbow Dash. Professor Layton, Edward Buck, Ryuko Matoi, Vanessa Kimball, Epsilon, Richard Sampson, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Sunset Shimmer, Neutral: Locus Enemies: Malcom Hargrove, Darko Brevic, Dr. Leonard Church, Jonathan Irons, Dr. Edward Richtofen, Plankton, Yellow Diamond, Jasper, Peridot, Sharkface, Counselor Aiden Price, Felix, Principal Cinch, Unknown: Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Project Freelancer Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Soldiers Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:OCs Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:Heroes Category:United Nations Space Command Category:Characters in the FR Halloween Special Category:Infinity Crew Members Category:New Republic Category:Ponyville Resistence Category:Military Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters from Canterlot (Human World) Category:Characters from Los Santos Category:Knights of the Just Members Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 6 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 7 Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Steel